Zion
by littleprincessyaoi
Summary: Light Yaoi, InuyashaOC, read inside for more, im not good at summarys
1. Note

Alright before i begin i have to say that this is LIGHT yaoi, Inuyasha/OC, but dont worry its not like full out assfucking, its LIGHT yaoi, well i have to say that this is AU starting right in the middle of episode 120, so if you havent seen that far and you DONT want spoilers, stop reading RIGHT NOW, but if your ok with all that shit than continue.   
  
well first off it starts at the part where kagomes about to get attacked by demons after Kikyou purifies the soul of the priest that was holding up the barrier around Mount Hakurei, and just so no one comments on it i KNOW where naraku really is, but this is an AU fic so i dont care. Also im going to provide a bio of the original characters so i dont have to describe him in the story itself.  
  
Zion- Hieght - 6'3, Hair - Moss green, Eyes - All Black, Nationality - Tibetan, BIO: so this guy is the original character, yippee, hes a crazy mofizzle, and thats all i can say about him without giving away the whole story to you, he has ALOT of what look to be tribal tattoos, but they isnt. If you really want to know what he looks like than put Hotohori from 'Fushigi Yuugi's' head on Kou from 'The Bouncers' body, clothes and all, (but without the shoes, cuz they didnt have those back then, and even if they did he would be too cool to wear them.) and change the hair to moss green color, and voila, you have Zion.  
  
Grandma- Age - old as shit, BIO: Shes an old woman in the first and last chapters, lives on the mountain in tibet that zion was from, nothing to see here, move along  
  
Grandson- Age - Young as shit that was just shat, well actually probably around 6, BIO: the grandma's grandson, same bio as above, only not an old woman. 


	2. Prologue

AN- R/R, no flames, no matter how much this sux, oh and like i said, it YAOI  
  
**____** is a thought  
  
~~~~  
  
It was cold, and as the snow fell it seemed to cover the ground in a blanket of white, as thought there was no ground at all. The lake at Zion, higher in the mountain, had frozen over earlier in the year, and the young boy had just gotten back from playing with his friends there, and was warming by the fire with his grandma. "Grandma, tell me a story, please?" the grandson asked, his eyes reflecting the joy in his smile as he sat near the hot flame in the fireplace. "Oh, you know ive told you every story i know." Despite the Grandmothers refusall, the boy still sat and smiled, "You never told me about Zion, grandma." The old woman laughed at her own forgetfullness and said, "I guess i havent, but you already know that story dont you?"  
  
"well ive heard it from my friends, but i want you to tell me."  
  
"Alright then, hmm... how does it go again, oh yes... A little further up the mountain, there is a lake in the Valley called Zion, many centuries ago there was a woman who lived there, on the edge of the lake. She had no husband, and was very beautifull. One day a demon and his gang came to the village, the villagers were scared, and wouldnt let the demons stay there. The woman was there while they were being chased away and she offered to give the demons a place to stay for the night. Many of the villagers were opposed, as they believed the lake and the valley to be sacred. The woman insisted, though, and the demons stayed at her house, by the next morning they were gone. Nine months later the woman gave birth to a son, but he was niether demon nor human. His eyes told her this. They were pure black, with white circles in the center of each. The woman saw that his eyes reflected good and evil, dark and light, life and death. The Valley of Zion was said to be the begining and the end of life and all things besides, so she named him Zion. Over the next few years he became very strong, and he learned to controll the energies of life and death that gathered in the valley. It was not untill he was 15 that his father returned to the village, and he brought with him a human woman and a dead child. The next day they left the village, and oddly enough, the child was alive then. Most of the villagers noticed then that the white had left Zions eyes, they were now pure black, and they also saw that he used much less of the energy of life. It was then that they realized that the Valley had lost its balance of life and death. One day, a great tragedy occured in the valley, no one knows what that was, but it caused the life to be drained from the whole mountain." The grandmother couldnt finish when her grandson interupted her, "But grandma, the village is filled with life now, how can that be?" The old woman laughed lightly, "well something happened, something... amazing." she said as she gazed out the windo and into the dark night from which the snow was falling, and she knew it would continue untill morning.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well that was wierd but its going to be good, i swear. :-D 


End file.
